Hands-free call devices in the prior art, such as smart wrist-wearing devices like smart watch and smart band, usually use a rather large voice protection angle under the hands-free call mode since the position of the smart watch relative to a user's mouth is uncertain, thus much ambient noise is collected during the voice pickup, and the transmission signal to noise ratio is influenced. Meanwhile, sound from the loudspeaker of the hands-free call device such as the smart watch will be heard by not only the caller himself, but also other people nearby, and the private information can be easily leaked. In conclusion, the above defects of the transmitter end and the receiver end lead to not so high a call quality of the hands-free call device in the prior art.